


Oleander

by Grumpykawa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its kinda gay warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpykawa/pseuds/Grumpykawa
Summary: And if you leave me, rest assured it would kill meLike an oleanderWhite white leaves, of an oleanderWhite like me...





	Oleander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NintenCat98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/gifts).



Oleander was a very interesting flower. Pale like snow, toxic, but despite this considered a flower of love. Humans sure think of weird things when looking at dangerous shrubbery. She let out a long sigh, her face dropping.

“She would’ve loved it, wouldn’t she have…”, she muttered to herself in quiet. “She loved everything about this planet, including it’s deadly shrubs… well this one has to go!”  
Pearl grabbed onto the Oleander bush, ripping furiously on it’s branches. She let out a surprised shriek, as her hand lost grip of the twig and she lost her halt, stumbling backwards.

Disgruntled, she looked down at her hands, now covered in the deadly sap of the plant. “Disgusting, sticky things!”, she squawked at the shrub, attempting to kick it, without much of an effect. The more she thought about the plant, the more her heart dropped. After minutes of trying to rip the plant, all to no avail, she sat down at the rim of the cliff. She stared out into the ocean, tainted in the warm colours of the setting summer sun.

But Pearl didn’t pay any mind to the sight, her thoughts racing, trying to sort themselves. She was over it by now, wasn’t she? Then why did the thoughts of her still linger in her mind? She told herself that, now that the secret, she had been keeping for 6000 years, was out, she would move on completely. But the thought of her was just as sticky as the Oleander sap on Pearl’s hands.

What was she doing, still lamenting over her love, about what she would’ve thought, about what she would’ve wanted her to do. The thoughts of her were sticky and she could get free of them, yet she could never grasp them, slipping through her fingers all the time.

Pearl clenched her fists, her body growing tense. Her eyes filled with tears as her feelings bubbled up in her chest like boiling water. She could feel herself shaking as fear was racing through her heart. She was blinded by the despair to the point, that she jokingly thought to herself that the toxin was taking effect, despite her being a gem.

She laughed nervously, grabbing onto her sides. “Clearly I’m not over it, am I?” She shook her head, ashamed at her own hypocrisy. The gem pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face from the world. The feeling of vulnerability and uselessness, that she thought to have defeated long ago, started to creep back under her skin. She felt as if the weight of the stars above her, slowly appearing in the dawny sky, were crushing her.

She let out a fearful shriek, when a large hand touched her shoulder. Pearl lost her footing and started to slide down the cliff, when the hand took a grip of her arm, keeping her from falling further.  
“Woah there, no need to jump out of your skin, Pearl! I know I look threatening, but I thought we were over this by now.”

Pearl calmed down when she saw that it was only Jasper, who had snuck up on her and was now pulling her back onto safe ground.  
“Oh sorry! I didn’t see you coming there so I-”

 

“Are you okay?”  
Jasper’s eyes were filled with an unexpected worry. While she has calmed down a lot, now that she was a part of the team, she still was very competitive and arrogant at times. But right now all of that arrogance had turned into worry. Pearl was surprised at the sudden softness in the warriors eyes and felt touched by it.

“I’m… I’m fine, I was just struggling to pull out this Oleander bush”, the smaller gem explained, gesturing towards the plant. But Jasper must have heard the shaking in her voice. “Then why are you crying?”  
Pearl staggered slightly and looked away. “I guess you figured me out…”  
She sat down Jasper next to her.

“Is this about her?”, Jasper questioned, her bright yellow eyes looking softly at Pearl, who knew how much Pink had hurt the both of them. Pearl took a deep breath.

“I just feel so useless… I thought I was over it by now, but look at me!? I sit here and I still think of her and of all the years I never was free and despite all of this I’m still heartbroken! I just don’t know how to stop this pain… I don’t know what to do…”

Pearl only noticed that she had teared up again, when Jasper wiped them away with her thumb. She then went to pull away her hand away, but Pearl gently moved her hand over hers, leaning into the comfort of Jaspers warm palm. She closed her eyes and just let the tears roll down her face.

The huge gem kept stroking Pearl’s cheek, giving her the comfort that she really needed in this moment of weakness. “Thank you…”, Pearl mumbled quietly, still nestling her face into Jasper’s huge hand.

“You can tell me if you need me, because I… really care about you…”

When Pearl looked up at the bigger gem, she saw a small blush on her face. But when she looked down at Pearl, she also flushed and quickly looked away.

“I’m sorry, I still don’t have that expression thing down yet....”

“It’s okay.” Pearl took Jasper’s huge hand into hers, putting her head back into it. “Your hands are very warm…” Pearl closed her eyes once again, relaxing and listening to the ocean’s whispers.

“Earth is more beautiful than I thought…”, she heard Jasper say in a low rough voice. Pearl looked up at the bigger gem, her sky blue eyes mirroring in Jasper’s. She never noticed how beautiful they were, glowing warm like the sun itself. It didn’t take long for Pearl to get lost in these glistening pools of light. As they got closer, she slowly closed her eyes, feeling pressure of Jasper’s soft lips against her own.

 

When Pearl gently opened her eyes again, Jasper pulled away, looking at her very flustered.  
“I’m sorry, it’s… I just…” She was silenced by Pearl’s soft hand on her lips. 

“No don’t… it was nice, don’t apologise for that…” the smaller gem was just as perplexed as Jasper at that. “It’s just… I can’t remember the last time I felt this much affection and passion… it took me off guard… but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing, don’t think that please! I-” Pearl went quiet, when Jasper pulled her into a warm embrace.

“It’s okay now… If you want I can be there for you… I know I’ll never be like her… but I still wanna be there for you…” The smaller gem could feel tears pool up in her eyes at Jasper’s words, but they were tears of relief.

 

“I don’t want you to be like her… I only want you to be yourself…”

Pearl wrapped her arms around Jasper’s midpoint, the two remaining with each other till the sun rose over the sea again.


End file.
